Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus including a first housing and a second housing that can be rotated with respect to the first housing.
Description of the Related Art
Up to now, flash shooting has been proposed in which light is emitted from a lighting apparatus to a ceiling or the like, and a subject is irradiated with diffuse reflectance light from the ceiling or the like (hereinafter, which will be referred to as bounce flash shooting). According to the bounce flash shooting, since the subject can be indirectly irradiated with the light of the lighting apparatus instead of direct light irradiation, representation with soft light can be realized.
Furthermore, a technology for automatically determining an optimal irradiation direction in the bounce flash shooting has been also proposed. According to a technology proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-170014, in a flash apparatus that can automatically change a rotation angle of a light emission unit, a reflector is irradiated with light of the light emission unit while the rotation angle is set as an angle at which the light emission unit faces a user side instead of an angle at which the light emission unit faces a subject side.
However, according to the technology described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-170014, it is possible to irradiate the reflector with the light of the light emission unit by setting the rotation angle of the light emission unit at which the light emission unit faces the user side, but a case where the user is irradiated with the light of the light emission unit is not taken into account.